


Regulus B

by bdebonnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasia, M/M, Paris (City), baeksoo - Freeform, circo, criatura magica, effvacationcamp, sobrenatural, vintage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdebonnie/pseuds/bdebonnie
Summary: Do Kyungsoo é atraído pelas luzes do circo, numa noite em que buscava diversão para sua rotina estagnada. Baekhyun apenas vive, sem perspectiva. Um ato impensado acaba unindo suas vidas e assim descobrem a liberdade, através dos olhos amarelos de um majestoso leão.[Baeksoo | EffVacationCamp | EffvcSobrenatural | Feitiço | Criatura Mágica | Circo]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Regulus B

Terça-feira era o dia preferido das crianças do orfanato _Les Enfants d'Emilie_. Costumavam receber visitas de diversos voluntários prontos para prover alguns bens básicos, às vezes em falta, e também levar um pouco de diversão e alegria para aqueles seres em formação. Sophia, a menina franzina com seus oito anos de idade, tinha como seu momento preferido a hora da história, normalmente contada por alguma boa alma disposta a entreter os pequenos.

Algumas crianças se amontoavam em volta do rapaz de traços finos e olhos orientais que visitava o local pela primeira vez e tinha se oferecido para ser o contador naquele dia. Atentos às diferentes feições que ele carregava no rosto e o grande sorriso geométrico que esboçava nos lábios, sentaram todos de pernas cruzadas e olhos presos no locutor que começara a falar:

— Quem aqui gosta de circo? — Olhou em volta para a grande quantidade de mãozinhas levantadas. Sophia agitava as suas, bem à frente do rapaz, com visível empolgação. — Pois agora eu vou contar uma história que aconteceu há não muito tempo atrás, em uma cidade bem próxima daqui. Ela começa mais ou menos assim…

  
  


**Paris, 1910.**

Baekhyun se encolhia dentro do grande veículo de madeira em que já havia se acostumado a dormir. Em todos os seus 21 anos de idade ele não conhecera outra realidade que não fosse a palha em que precariamente acordava de seu sono pesado desde que se conhecia por gente. Seu corpo reclamava, doído, da falta de conforto em que vivia, mas acabou se acostumando depois de incontáveis meses assim despertando, totalmente nu, dentro daquele trailer velho que um dia já fora usado no transporte de grandes animais.

Levantou, rabugento, caçando seus trajes batidos à sua volta, tentando esticar os músculos fatigados sem que doessem tanto. Não sabia porque acordava deste modo, e por mais que lembrasse um dia ter tido um pequeno espaço parecido com um quarto em outro trailer da composição, acabou se entregando a essa mania estranha e se instalando no local, com poucos pertences pessoais e algumas mudas de roupas.

Calçou os sapatos sem muito esmero e saiu. O sol subia preguiçoso no céu e Baekhyun se esticou espaçoso olhando ao redor, notando que alguns trabalhadores do circo já haviam iniciado seus afazeres diários. 

— Dia… — cumprimentou arrastado a cuspidora de fogo que arrumava seus bastões inflamáveis. Foi respondido com um meneio de cabeça e tratou logo de ir em busca de algo para comer e assim lançar-se às suas tarefas.

Morar dentro de um caixote grande de madeira e acordar despido na palha não era a maior das esquisitices. Ele não sabia ao certo muita coisa da própria vida e sua infância era composta de flashes de acontecimentos desconexos, com rostos que se ele visse de novo talvez reconhecesse, mas não tinha noção de quem realmente seriam ou o que teria se passado com eles. Já havia vivido em meio a crianças mas não teve amigos, pois nunca ficava muito tempo num mesmo lugar. Se recordava de um dia, em um desses lugares, ter recebido a visita do senhor Chermont, um gordinho de bigode que parecia ser divertido no começo e o encheu de doces, mas depois que o levou embora mediante um acordo que envolvia uma mala e uma pena que ele jurava para si mesmo que a viu flutuando, se revelou um velho um pouco amargo e ganancioso, embora sempre tenha tratado Baekhyun como seu protegido sem passar a linha tênue de empregado e empregador. Por essa proteção o rapaz tinha algumas poucas regalias, como manter seu trailer longe dos demais para que sua noite de sono fosse respeitada. Isso era algo sagrado para o senhor Chesmont que era incisivo na ordem de que ninguém, além dele, poderia atrapalhar o sonho do menino, o que era curiosamente respeitado à risca por todos da trupe.

Baekhyun foi trazido para o circo e criado pela assistente do mágico, que já fora cortesã de um magnata mas acabou se envolvendo com o ilusionista e resolveu fugir com ele para tentar a vida. Dela ganhou um pouco de carinho e uma pequena amostra do que um amor materno poderia ser, o que acalentou seu pequeno coração por um tempo, mesmo sendo obrigado a trabalhar arduamente no circo como pagamento de suas despesas. Tudo ruiu com o falecimento da mulher, vítima de tuberculose, quando o menino estava para completar seus 13 anos. Ele ficou ao lado dela o quanto pôde nos dias difíceis em que estava acamada, e ela o fez prometer que ele não sairia da linha e continuaria a cumprir o que lhe fosse designado dentro do circo. Por mais que não gostasse muito da ideia, gravou as últimas palavras da mulher na mente para que não se esquecesse jamais:

_— O mundo é mau, Baekhyun, ele não vai te compreender._

Sem habilidades para poder fazer parte da trupe como atração, restou a ele a função de ser o faz-tudo do circo. Seu corpo magro lhe dava a vantagem de poder se esgueirar pelos lugares mais estreitos do picadeiro e subir sem dificuldade a grandes alturas, e assim podia consertar, de cima a baixo, qualquer problema que houvesse por ali. O tablado quebrou? _Chame o Baekhyun._ A corda da escada usada no número do acrobata aéreo soltou? _Chame o menino Baekhyun_ . A lona rasgou? _É só chamar o Baekhyun que ele resolve._ Era também encarregado de limpar e organizar todos os espaços comuns dentro da lona, o que lhe ocupava quase todo o dia varrendo e conferindo o local para que a noite tudo estivesse pronto para mais uma grande sessão dos artistas.

Pegou uma laranja do cesto de frutas, que ficava disponível na barraca próxima que usavam como cozinha comunitária, e se escorou no barril de água ali perto. Enquanto descascava a fruta deixou a mente vagar por entre os milhares de flashes que iam e voltavam esporadicamente à sua mente. Esse problema persistia também como adulto, o que o fazia muito confundir tempo presente e tempo passado, a fantasia com a realidade. Em alguns momentos tinha lembranças vívidas do picadeiro e de ver os artistas trabalhando. Outras, se sentia como o artista e via a plateia nítida o admirando, mas nunca estivera em sã consciência no centro do tablado para que essa cena fosse uma recordação real. Às vezes achava que isso era reflexo da inveja que intimamente sentia daqueles que tinham algum talento para mostrar, e isso o fez ficar um pouco recluso e não desenvolver amizades ou laços sentimentais com os outros residentes da caravana. Outras vezes achava ser só mais um sonho bom que sua imaginação maquinara enquanto dormia mais um daqueles sonos pesados que o atingia depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho.

— Baekhyun! — Fora tirado do seu torpor pela voz forte do senhor Chesmont. — Anda, hoje tens muito o que fazer! Achamos dois rombos na lona do teto central do picadeiro, conserte-os com urgência. — Mandou, enquanto andava apressado em sua direção. — E também precisas arrumar o banco de um dos obstáculos do circuito do número do leão.

— Mas de novo problemas com o circuito? Esse leão está mal adestrado — reclamou. Já era a terceira vez que consertava o banco desde que se estabeleceram naquela parte da cidade e estava exausto de ter sempre que refazer o trabalho.

— Não reclame, garoto insolente. Sabes que o leão é nossa maior atração! — Esbravejou o velho.

— Ele deve ser muito sagrado — disse debochado. — Ou talvez mágico, já que não é todo mundo que pode vê-lo.

Baekhyun sempre se perguntara sobre o animal, mas desde que fora agregado à caravana nunca tinha sequer o visto, já que ele sempre ficava recluso em um caixote muito distante do seu.

— Não fale besteiras e vá logo fazer o que peço! — O senhor ralhou, nervoso, e se pôs a andar até seu trailer.

Embora não fosse a melhor vida que pudesse ter, não tinha tanto assim que reclamar, ou já se acostumara tanto com tudo que julgava ser o suficiente para ele. Com a trupe viajou muitos lugares, mesmo que não pudesse sair dos limites do circo. Tinha curiosidade de como era o mundo afora, mas algo muito maior e invisível, além da promessa de obediência feita há anos atrás, o impedia de colocar conscientemente os pés para fora dos limites do cercado. Quem sabe se pedisse com mais força aos céus não pudesse transformar algum daqueles sonhos estranhos em realidade? Talvez existisse uma chance remota de dar o fora dali.

Só não sabia como.

  
  
  
  
  


⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

  
  
  
  
  


Paris do início do século vinte estava em completa ebulição. A vida boêmia conquistava todos aqueles que tivessem um simples resquício de criatividade: poetas, escritores, músicos, pintores, todos se entregavam à Cidade Luz e à sua euforia efervescente de estímulos visuais e auditivos que levava os mais centrados a loucuras produtivas, e os mais imprudentes a se embebedar pelas ruas da cidade. Kyungsoo, um jovem rico que tinha mais posses que metade dos frequentadores do bar mais lotado daquele beco juntos, e uma capacidade enorme de querer quebrar as regras instituídas pela parcela conservadora e autoritária de velhos de alma, passeava por essas excêntricas ruas a fim de diversão. Não da diversão leviana facilmente encontrada nos corpos bonitos das dançarinas de Can Can, dessa estava farto. Com o dinheiro de sua família poderia comprar o melhor cabaré e todas as bailarinas que nele trabalhavam, mas sentia necessidade de deixar a mente perambular por outros ares. Estava cansado dos mesmos intelectuais que abarrotavam os balcões dos bares por onde passava, cansado dos mesmos artistas e discursos soberbos de uma classe média alta que sempre estava disposta a discutir sobre óticas que ultimamente não o levavam a lugar nenhum.

Em busca de algo diferente, avistou uma lona colorida com uma entrada iluminada. Em um terreno que antes pertencia a uma parte da ferrovia que por ali já passara, um circo tinha se instalado para uma temporada breve de apresentações que prometiam divertir crianças e adultos. As bandeirolas chamativas tremulavam com o vento, presas nas hastes compridas, e o som alegre da música circense chegava como um convite em seus ouvidos, instigando-o a uma diversão leve e despretensiosa. Isso era tudo que o jovem abastado e cansado da mesmice desejava em uma noite como aquela.

O circo era bonito, com muitas cores e estímulos visuais em seu interior. Duas mulheres gêmeas vestidas com _collants_ listrados e um rabicho de babados exatamente iguais saudavam os espectadores e recolhiam seus ingressos no corredor de acesso. Kyungsoo subiu na arquibancada e escolheu um local bem no meio, para que pudesse ter visão de todo o espaço. Não demorou muito para que todos os lugares fossem ocupados por rostos ansiosos à espera de um grande show.

O pontapé inicial daquela noite foi dado por um senhor gordinho e risonho, que vestia um fraque brilhoso bonito e possuía um bigode avantajado e caprichosamente enrolado nas pontas:

— Senhoras e Senhores, bem vindos a mais uma noite de magia no nosso circo Órion! Hoje trazemos a vocês as melhores estrelas circenses que se tem notícia nesse lado do oceano — anunciou, gesticulando com um _mace_ majestoso em mãos, que possuía uma esfera brilhante na ponta e que parecia guardar todas as constelações do universo dentro dela.

O primeiro número se iniciou após muitas palmas empolgadas. O picadeiro foi tomado por dez artistas e seus malabares, alguns em pernas de pau e outros em solo firme, executando os mais diversos lançamentos de massas e argola, tudo na mais perfeita sincronia. Revezavam os equipamentos entre si, fazendo uma verdadeira festa de cores pelo ar. As crianças reagiam animadas, mas foi quando as gêmeas já conhecidas do público desceram do alto da tenda desenrolando seus corpos em grandes faixas de tecido vermelhos que se pôde ouvir os adultos respondendo com entusiasmo. A ilusão foi que chocariam com o chão na descida, mas após o susto executavam belíssimas acrobacias, subindo e descendo pela extensão do pano, como verdadeiras pinturas em movimento.

Para acalmar um pouco as emoções e arrancar algumas risadas dos espectadores, um trio de mímicos entrou no tablado pedalando seus monociclos. Uma jovem da arquibancada próxima a eles foi escolhida entre os ocupantes para participar do número e ganhou como prêmio uma flor e um imenso algodão doce.

Kyungsoo se divertia com os números mesmo que alguns fossem bem previsíveis e piegas para a sua inteligência, como o coelho que acabara de sair do fundo falso do cartola do mágico, mas o aplaudiu mesmo assim junto com a plateia fervorosa. Estava ali pela experiência e não podia negar estar sendo bem agradável. Era uma noite sem compromisso em que podia deixar a mente passear por lugares não habituais, e definitivamente estava sendo bem alimentado de boas impressões e experiências. Os malabaristas entraram novamente, dessa vez com massas com fogo em suas extremidades, e outros organizavam os instrumentos para a próxima atração, composta de alguns banquinhos de ferro de alturas diferentes e um arco grande no centro.

Foi sem anúncio que, após a saída dos artistas, o leão entrou no picadeiro. As interjeições de surpresa foram rápidas e mal se ouvia o som da respiração das pessoas ao redor, que se concentravam em acompanhar com os olhos o passeio do majestoso animal por toda a extensão do tablado. Ele foi até a plataforma média que ficava no meio do picadeiro e subiu, se acomodando — meio sentado, meio deitado — , imponente com sua grande juba peluda moldando suas feições. Passou a pata direita sobre o focinho e virou-a para lamber as almofadas, provocando risos contidos da plateia pelo seu comportamento. O senhor gorducho que fizera as apresentações do circo adentrou o espaço com a _mace_ em uma das mãos e o chicote de couro na outra. Estralou-o na madeira do tablado em anúncio:

— Com vocês, a estrela da noite. O grande Hasani, o leão!

A plateia aplaudia animada pela presença do animal, mas ele visivelmente não estava muito a fim de estar ali. Abriu um bocejo gracioso, arrancando outra leva de risadas da arquibancada e despertando toda a irritação do senhor que estralou novamente seu chicote, fazendo Hasani se levantar preguiçosamente da plataforma onde repousava e começar a apresentação que haviam ensaiado.

Kyungsoo olhava encantado para o animal. Nunca tinha visto um ser desse porte de tão perto e sentia que aquele não era um animal comum. Não aparentava ser selvagem como deveria e tinha olhos castanho-amarelados que pareciam demonstrar impressões que Kyungsoo jurava ser capaz de compreender. As expressões da fera eram marcadas de tantos significados que o fez jurar que tinham emoções. Pareciam humanas. O rapaz olhava para o animal atentamente e notou algumas cicatrizes na extensão das patas, provavelmente ocasionadas por chicotadas que o domador deferiu. Se assustou quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os dele, que parou por alguns instantes para encará-lo e depois voltou a realizar o circuito que o homem o apressava a fazer, pulando nos banquinhos de diferentes alturas e passando por dentro do arco, agora com fogo por sua extensão.

Como conseguiu sair de um estado de total contemplação para outro de completo atordoamento Kyungsoo não sabia ao certo, mas nada mais dentro daquele circo conseguiu prender sua atenção. O show acabou sem que ele se recordasse do que vira depois desse encontro com Hasani. Ele só conseguia lembrar da sensação estranha de olhar naqueles olhos amarelos que diziam nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era como se o animal tivesse lapsos em que estivesse consciente e outros de completo entorpecimento, como estar e não estar ali, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Essa sensação consumiu o rapaz por dentro e ele não conseguiu parar de pensar sobre mesmo já distante dali, enquanto dirigia em direção a sua casa.

Em um ímpeto de desvario, o rapaz deu meia volta na rua vazia que entrara e tratou de fazer o caminho de volta para o circo. Não demorou muito para chegar nas imediações da antiga ferrovia e resolveu estacionar o carro num local mais afastado da entrada. Se esgueirou por entre as tendas menores do acampamento, à procura de onde pudesse estar um animal de grande porte como aquele, e andou silenciosamente, rondando os trailers e caixotes antigos de composições do trem. A trupe, ruidosa, se juntava em volta de uma fogueira para o jantar, após mais um espetáculo concluído com sucesso. 

— Hoje nosso público estava bem animado! — Eric, o engolidor de facas comentou com Rosie, uma das gêmeas sentada ao seu lado.

— Culpa nossa que arrasamos de novo no tecido — Louise, a outra irmã, se antecipou comemorando com ela com um toque de mãos e uma piscadinha.

Alguns cantavam ao redor do fogo enquanto os outros realizavam suas refeições. Kyungsoo, escondido atrás do vagão próximo, olhava ao redor em busca de identificar onde se poderia guardar um leão. Afastado dos demais trailers havia um grande de madeira, utilizado para transportar cavalos engatados nos carros e carroças. Volteou cautelosamente o caixote com rodas até alcançar, na ponta dos pés, a janelinha pequena que possuía na lateral. Por entre ela viu o leão que tanto procurava, rodando no eixo do próprio corpo até deitar, se acomodando em cima da palha para dormir. O observou abrir um bocejo e esfregar a cara nas patas mais uma vez até que repousou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e se entregando ao cansaço visível por entre seus pelos.

Kyungsoo olhou em volta, continuava sozinho. Repassou o quão imprudente e insensato seria fazer o que estava imaginando, ainda mais sem planejamento nenhum, mas falhando em se convencer em desistir da ideia encontrou o engate da composição. Tirou as pedras que mantinham as rodas fixas no chão e foi vagarosamente puxando o caixote, milimetro por milimetro, para que nenhuma parte rangesse e denunciasse a loucura que ele estava cometendo. Foi pé ante pé, arrastando o trailer rente à linha do trem, em direção ao seu carro.

Demorou um pouco para se afastar do circo, mas quando se viu a uma distância segura tratou de acelerar o passo para sair logo dali. Engatou o caixote no carro e saiu em direção a casa de campo que a família usava nas férias e estava vazia neste período de ano, pegando a estrada velha que o levava para o outro extremo da cidade.

Kyungsoo ria, extasiado, com a loucura que acabara de executar. Era um misto de preocupação com o ímpeto juvenil que ainda lhe restava no corpo, que o levara a fazer coisas que alguém com seus 23 anos de idade já não deveria mais realizar. Ele ainda tinha um trajeto de duas horas para inventar qual desculpa daria para o caseiro da sua propriedade sobre ter um leão em seus campos, e isso fez uma crise de riso chacoalhar todo seu corpo.

Se era diversão que Kyungsoo procurava naquela noite, com certeza seus atos haviam trazido muito mais do que isso.

  
  
  


⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

  
  
  
  
  


Não era novidade para Baekhyun sentir as mazelas de dormir em cima do chão duro do seu trailer, mas nesse dia especialmente estava mais cansado do que o normal. Sua cabeça pesava sobre o pescoço e seus braços e pernas pareciam ter trabalhado o dobro do que lembrava realmente ter feito. Sentou-se na palha e a sensação de que passara a noite toda chacoalhando persistia assim que tentou focar em algum ponto fixo à sua frente. Passou as mãos no rosto, tentando espantar todo o mal estar presente em seu corpo.

Procurou suas roupas no lugar de sempre e notou que tinha menos peças que o habitual; só uma camisa velha que odiava e uma calça bege. Vestiu a última, seguido dos sapatos, e jogou a camisa por cima dos ombros nus. Iria até o varal comunitário da trupe ver se suas outras peças haviam secado e terminaria de se vestir ao ar livre mesmo.

Colocou a boina sobre os cabelos castanhos e empurrou a portinhola do trailer, se deparando com uma realidade totalmente diferente do esperado. Num horizonte amplo e bonito via o sol brilhar sobre um lago límpido, com alguns patos nadando em sua superfície. Avistou uma casinha pequena ao fundo, com fumaça saindo de sua chaminé, e ao lado cavalos pastavam no campo verde e florescente que compunham a propriedade desconhecida.

Olhou para os lados perdido, e fechou a porta voltando ao interior da carroça. Reavaliou o que via, e tudo estava igual ao habitual, o que fez Baekhyun balançar a cabeça numa tentativa de que o movimento organizasse os pensamentos guardados dentro dela. Abriu a porta mais uma vez e a mesma paisagem bonita se revelava a ele. Com a boca semi aberta e a camisa jogada em cima dos ombros ele coçou a cabeça tentando entender o que poderia ter acontecido; voltou a fechar a porta, ficando sozinho dentro do trailer semi iluminado mais uma vez. Bagunçou os cabelos com força e andou de um lado para outro em cima da palha, seus pés ruidosos percorrendo toda a extensão do carro. Respirou fundo, dando alguns tapinhas na bochecha e sua própria voz ecoando em sua mente dizendo _que isso só poderia ser um sonho Baekhyun, abra a porta de novo e vai estar tudo normal._ Dirigiu-se novamente à portinhola e a abriu, dessa vez sendo surpreendido pela figura de um jovem de cabelos pretos e fisionomia tensa que acabara de brotar ali:

— Cadê o leão? — Disse o rapaz com um pouco de rispidez na voz.

— Ahn? — Respondeu atordoado com a pergunta inesperada.

— O leão que estava aqui. — Entrou de súbito no trailer, com os olhos grandes vasculhando todos os cantos.

— Quem é você? — Baekhyun tentava entender o que estava acontecendo mas era tudo cada vez mais confuso. — Eu acho que não deveria estar aqui…

— Ah! Você acha?

— Eu não sei… Quando acordei eu…

— Ah francamente! Você veio roubar o leão que eu roubei? É isso? — O outro soltava as palavras rapidamente sem pensar muito no que dizia.

— Como assim você roubou? O que você está falando?

— Não se faça de bobo! Cadê o animal? Vai me dizer que o soltou na minha propriedade? Eu tenho outros animais aqui e eles correm perig… — Foi distraído ao ver que o outro não estava completamente vestido. — Argh, você está sem camisa, vista isso logo!

Baekhyun vestiu a peça sobre o corpo e foi andando em direção à porta.

— Ah, você não vai sair não. — Impediu-o, esticando o braço entre ele e a porta. — Não enquanto você não me disser o que fez com o leão.

— Cara, eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo. — Tocou o braço do rapaz de forma suave mas incisiva, pedindo permissão para que pudesse passar. — Eu simplesmente acordei aqui dentro…

O jovem de cabelos pretos baixou a guarda, retirando o braço que o impedia de alcançar a porta. Notou que o outro realmente parecia perdido e nessa conjuntura não oferecia perigo algum. O observou sair do trailer e parar um pouco à frente da porta, olhando ao redor com as mãos na cintura, num misto de desconfiança e curiosidade. Se aproximou devagar, ficando lado a lado com o desconhecido.

— Onde eu estou? — Baekhyun perguntou sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.

— Villecerf.

— Depois de Fontainebleau? — Disse preocupado.

— Isso mesmo.

— E você... quem é? — Perguntou com um pouco de receio.

— Do Kyungsoo. E você?

— Eu me chamo Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  


⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun ainda não entendia muito bem o que acontecera consigo, mas tinha fome. E à sua frente dispunha de uma mesa farta de iguarias que sua memória vagamente lembrava ter visto vez ou outra na vitrine de uma padaria chique, nas raras vezes em que saíra do orfanato quando muito criança. Kyungsoo havia dado uma trégua quando ouviu a barriga do outro protestar e o convidou para juntar-se a ele para um café, na sala de jantar da família Do. O jovem faminto se servia, sem muita cerimônia, dos inúmeros tipos de pães dispostos à mesa e experimentava todos como se nunca fosse comer algo parecido novamente em vida.

O anfitrião não teve muitos problemas para inventar uma desculpa aos seus empregados sobre o rapaz que aparecera do nada na casa de campo, e nem o porquê tinha decidido ir para lá em uma época em que a família não era normalmente aguardada. Pelo menos a situação era menos estranha do que ter que inventar uma desculpa sobre ter levado um leão para sua propriedade. A desconfiança sobre o visitante persistia e Kyungsoo estava curioso para saber quem seria ele e o que estava fazendo dentro do trailer do leão — sem o leão, diga-se de passagem. Havia alguma coisa em seu olhar que lhe era estranhamente familiar mas ainda não havia descoberto o que lhe trazia essa impressão. Resolveu pensar direito sobre o que fazer com ele e como arrancar as informações que precisava saber, mas agora só restava observá-lo colocar com pressa o sétimo _croissant_ dentro da boca.

A essa altura Baekhyun já não estava mais esfomeado, mas comia por não saber quando presenciaria uma mesa tão farta como aquela. Tomou um longo gole de chocolate quente de sua caneca fumegante e olhou para Kyungsoo, sentado à sua frente na mesa redonda da sala de jantar. 

— Você mora aqui?

— Essa é a casa de veraneio da minha família — disse, o olhando por cima do copo de suco de laranja que acabara de levar a boca.

— Hum… É muito bonito aqui. — Disse enquanto mastigava o último pedaço de _croissant_ que mordera.

— Então… — Tentou iniciar uma conversa. — Você é Baekhyun do quê…?

— Só Baekhyun.

— Como assim? Você não tem sobrenome? — Kyungsoo o olhava desconfiado.

— Só Baekhyun mesmo — respondeu. — Eu não tenho família.

Não era difícil para ele falar sobre seu passado. Não lembrava de muita coisa da sua infância, o que fazia não ser doloroso tocar nessa ferida. Puxou o pote de geléia de damasco para si, pegando um punhado generoso do conteúdo e espalhando sobre a torrada disposta em seu prato enquanto escolhia o que era válido contar para o jovem questionador:

— Eu fui adotado ainda criança pelo dono do circo e trabalho para ele — disse sem muita cerimônia.

— Então você sabe sobre o leão! — Kyungsoo disse com obviedade na afirmação.

— Não é assim tão simples… — replicou sem entusiasmo. — Eu só sou um faz-tudo, não faço parte da trupe.

— Podemos…? — O dono da casa fez menção em se levantar assim que a empregada pediu permissão para retirar a mesa. Baekhyun enfiou a torrada com geléia na boca, sacudindo as mãos para tirar os farelos que sobravam.

Se dirigiram para o lado de fora da residência, Kyungsoo ansioso para saber mais sobre o circo e assim entender o que poderia ter acontecido, mas Baekhyun se distraiu dando uma boa olhada na construção da qual saíram:

— Você tem um problema na sua calha — disse de súbito.

— Já chamamos o reparo mas ainda não foi feito.

— Vocês tem uma escada por aqui? — Perguntou simplista e Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas em resposta. — Não me olhe assim. Eu disse que sou o faz-tudo do circo e posso fazer isso para você. — Continuou. — Assim retribuo a comida que me deu antes de eu tomar meu caminho de volta para lá.

Kyungsoo assentiu. Não tinha a mínima intenção de deixar o rapaz ir embora antes de arrancar o que queria saber, mas isso lhe daria mais tempo para pensar no que fazer com ele. Mostrou onde ficavam as ferramentas e disponibilizou a escada para que ele pudesse realizar o conserto. Ficou de vigia durante o trabalho do garoto enquanto pensava em como atrasá-lo mais um pouco, o que não foi necessário, já que o mesmo acabou arranjando mais tarefas para fazer; entre elas remendar uma parte do telhado, que notou estar solta assim que subiu para consertar a calha, e também arrumar uma das portas do estábulo dos cavalos. Ficou um tempo admirando os animais, acariciando seu pelo macio e brilhante, melhores tratados do que os velhos de guerra que ainda acompanhavam a caravana circense puxando algumas carroças.

Kyungsoo mantinha a desconfiança sobre as coisas que o rapaz lhe contara e tentou saber mais durante o almoço, puxando assunto sem ser invasivo demais. Pensou que se forçasse muito o outro acabaria se fechando, e soube superficialmente sobre a vida dele: que trabalhava como pagamento das suas despesas e também da promessa que fizera para a moça que cuidava dele assim que chegou por lá. Ouviu também que quase ninguém via o leão pelo circo e que por isso não seria útil em ajudá-lo na sua busca, já que não conhecia o animal. Nunca havia assistido as apresentações da trupe pois sempre estava muito cansado para permanecer acordado quando o circo estava funcionando.

Quanto mais o anfitrião sabia, mais curioso — e menos satisfeito — ficava, e uma discussão acalorada começou por Baekhyun dizer que iria arrumar as coisas para partir.

— Você não pode ir enquanto não me disser o que fez com o leão. — Kyungsoo disse incisivo enquanto entravam juntos no trailer.

— Eu já disse que eu nunca vi esse leão. — Baekhyun respondia já sem muita paciência. — Eu só sei que ele existe mas nunca cheguei a vê-lo.

— Você está mentindo. Com alguém não vê um bicho daquele tamanho viajando por anos com o circo? — Levantava as sobrancelhas, incrédulo com o que ouvia. — Quando eu roubei esse trailer ele estava aqui dentro.

Baekhyun balançava a cabeça em negativa. Já não aguentava mais ter que argumentar:

— Eu estou dizendo desde de manhã que eu simplesmente acordei aqui. Eu vivo aqui, durmo aqui dentro. — Tentou conter o nervosismo. — Não tinha leão nenhum.

— Mas eu vi! Eu o vi quando peguei o trailer! — Kyungsoo esbravejava, incrédulo com a possibilidade de estar errado.

Baekhyun estava exausto, física e emocionalmente. Precisava ir embora, mas o sol estava se pondo e o cansaço rotineiro que o tomava naquele horário já começava a dar as caras. Se encolheu na parede, sentando na palha que tantas vezes embalou seus sonhos enquanto via Kyungsoo andar de um lado para o outro sobre o chão de madeira. Fechou os olhos, fatigado; aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Não que estar longe do circo fosse algo ruim, afinal nunca pertenceu realmente a algum lugar, mas ser acusado de uma coisa que não fazia a mínima ideia era — no mínimo — angustiante. Levou as mãos à cabeça e bagunçou os cabelos, aflito, buscando um pouco da sanidade que já carecia para enfrentar o momento. Na falta dela, gritou.

Gritou alto e forte, com toda a garganta que tinha. Sentiu as pregas vocais atritando, as paredes da laringe arranhando, ardidas com a pressão que o ar exercia para sair. O som foi tão forte que Kyungsoo levou as mãos aos ouvidos em reflexo, mas não fechou os olhos. Tudo o que conseguia fazer naquele momento era não fechar os olhos, e os manteve fixos no rapaz encolhido no vagão.

Se alguém descrevesse a ele o que estava vendo, com certeza chamaria o narrador de louco. Bem ali na sua frente o que há poucos segundos era Baekhyun agora era um leão. Mais exatamente o majestoso leão do circo, que lhe olhava com os mesmos olhos amarelos que lhe encarou naquela noite quando era um reles espectador ocupando um lugar na plateia. O mesmo olhar que transmutava do consciente para o inconsciente, o que o fizera entrar escondido nas dependências do circo e roubar o trailer em que ele dormira.

Em um desses lapsos, num ímpeto, o leão se tornou arredio. A figura humana que ele via à sua frente não era nem um pouco familiar e estava dentro de seu território particular. Kyungsoo, assustado, deu alguns passos para trás, mas não foi o suficiente para escapar da pata pesada que com muita força unhou seu braço direito e rasgou a manga longa da camisa branca que usava. O jovem caiu no chão pelo baque e se encolheu, encostado na parede. Protegeu o rosto com o braço esquerdo, que ainda prestava para alguma coisa, e fechou apertado os olhos, esperando pelo pior. O chão de madeira rangia a cada passo pesado do animal que agora o rodeava, farejando seu cheiro com vigor. O nariz mexia energicamente, tentando captar todos os diferentes estímulos que sentia. Kyungsoo tinha o coração socado na boca, batendo veloz na mesma medida que a mente corria tentando descobrir uma maneira de sair dali.

Sempre teve certeza da morte, mas não achou que seria dessa maneira. Despediu-se mentalmente da sua família e repassou tudo o que conseguia lembrar sobre sua vida. Acabou achando graça desse destino, morrer devorado por um animal mágico que ele mesmo havia trazido por capricho para sua casa, e não havia ninguém para testemunhar essa história maluca. Sentiu o pelo macio do leão tocar-lhe o braço e franziu mais o cenho esperando pelo pior, mas ao invés de sentir os dentes afiados do animal cravarem em sua carne como previa, foi empurrado suavemente mais uma vez. Tomou coragem e abriu devagar um dos olhos e viu que o leão lhe empurrava com a testa, o bigode roçando a face enquanto o nariz farejava ao seu redor, buscando o cheiro de sangue fresco que saía do corte aberto.

— Hasani, certo? — Chamou-o pelo nome que lembrava ter ouvido e foi respondido com mais um empurrão de testa. — Ai ai... Calma! Isso dói. — Sentiu o braço machucado ser impelido e freou o animal com a mão boa. Foi compreendido rapidamente, e o leão se aquietou, deitando a cabeça em cima das pernas de Kyungsoo, como um animal dócil de estimação. Já anoitecera por completo, e o rapaz via a lua alta no céu pela janela do trailer. Percebeu que Hasani piscava pesado apoiado sobre si, e entorpecido pela dor que sentia, adormeceu.

  
  
  
  


⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

  
  
  
  
  


Mais um dia nascera. Baekhyun mal abriu os olhos e já sentia as corriqueiras dores no corpo. Deitado sobre a palha, descoberto de qualquer pudor devido ao costume de sempre acordar assim, rolou pelo assoalho sentindo o áspero roçar-lhe a pele e abriu os olhos. Para sua surpresa, não estava sozinho: Kyungsoo repousava ao seu lado e também havia acabado de despertar.

— AAAAAAH! — Os dois gritaram em uníssono. O rapaz rapidamente se afastou, fugindo para se escorar na parede e Baekhyun procurou aflito alguma peça de roupa para cobrir o corpo nu das vistas do outro.

— Argh… Você acorda assim todo dia? — Indagou Kyungsoo, um pouco envergonhado.

— Sempre. E até hoje não sei o porq… Ei! O que é isso no seu braço? — Baekhyun apontou, em desespero, se levantando subitamente para chegar mais perto.

— Ei ei! Vista-se primeiro! — Fez um sinal para que ele parasse e virou o rosto para não olhá-lo.

Baekhyun se pôs de pé e vestiu-se rapidamente. Se dirigiu até o jovem prostrado e estendeu-lhe a mão para servir de apoio para levantar. Kyungsoo reclamou da dor enquanto se colocava de pé, com o braço machucado pendendo pesado ao lado do corpo. Saíram em silêncio do trailer, o sol que se levantara com eles os banhando por todo o caminho até a residência.

Kyungsoo guiou-o pelos aposentos até chegarem no quarto e sentou-se na cama. Foi surpreendido pela prontidão do rapaz, que sumira por alguns minutos do seu campo de visão, em improvisar um pano molhado com a toalha de rosto que encontrou em cima da cômoda, ao lado do jarro de água e da bacia de louça. Baekhyun o ajudou a se livrar da camisa, tomando muito cuidado em desgrudar o tecido do sangue seco com a ajuda da toalha encharcada.

— Quem fez isso com você? — Pressionava suavemente o pano, empapando o tecido sobre o machucado.

— Você não lembra de nada da noite de ontem? — Kyungsoo perguntou em meio a protestos de dor.

— Lembro que discutimos… — disse pensativo, vasculhando suas próprias memórias. — Lembro de eu ter ficado muito irritado com você me acusando de mentiroso. — Os olhos se cruzaram, os de Baekhyun com um pouco de tristeza e os de Kyungsoo com um pouco de culpa. — Acho que só disso. Me desculpe, quando anoitece eu fico um pouco aéreo…

— Baekhyun… — chamou receoso.

— Hum? — Respondeu sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

— Eu… Eu vi o leão ontem a noite.

— Aonde? — Ele parou de limpar o ferimento e o olhou diretamente.

— Dentro do trailer.

— Lá vem você com essa bobagem de novo, eu já te disse que…

— Baekhyun… — Kyungsoo encheu os pulmões de ar lentamente, tomando coragem para colocar as palavras para fora. — Você é o leão.

A única coisa que Baekhyun conseguiu fazer de prontidão foi dar uma gargalhada, descrente. Continuou a limpar o machucado como se aquilo fosse a maior besteira que já tinha ouvido na vida, mas não rebateu por respeito ao dono da casa.

— É sério. — Kyungsoo tocou-lhe a mão que segurava o pano molhado com o braço bom e forçou com que o outro parasse o que fazia para prestar atenção a si. 

— Você está bem? — Levou a palma à testa do menor, conferindo a temperatura. — Não está febril… 

— Baekhyun, me escute. — Segurou firme seu punho. — Você dorme sobre a palha e acorda nu todos os dias. Nunca achou nada disso estranho? — Seus olhos procuravam alguma reação no rosto impassível do rapaz.

— A minha vida por si só é muito estranha. — Suspirou. — Eu já cansei de tentar achar resposta para alguma coisa.

— Você me disse que nunca viu o leão… — Começou com calma — … e nunca está disposto para ver o circo à noite…

— E? — Questionou um pouco irritado, o olhando nos olhos.

— _Hasani, certo?_ — Disparou num impulso.

Baekhyun arfou. Foi tomado de súbito por um flash, e a visão de Kyungsoo sentado, escorado na parede do trailer encolhido e sangrando, se tornou tão clara na sua mente que o fez arregalar os olhos em resposta ao que vislumbrara. Kyungsoo notou as pupilas à sua frente afinarem e a íris mudar de cor, indo de castanho para amarelo vivo, como uma nebulosa em movimento.

— Ei, o que você viu? — Segurou-o pelo braço. Sentiu o corpo do rapaz amolecer, vendo-o perder o controle das próprias pernas e o joelho cedendo ao chão.

— Eu não sei… — e sem muito controle do que dizia, desmaiou.

  
  


Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou apagado, mas despertou de súbito em cima de uma cama macia. Estava vestido, e acordar assim era deveras estranho, já que se acostumou em estar sempre nu e em cima da palha áspera que lhe roçava a pele. Olhou em volta, tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu, e avistou Kyungsoo sentando na poltrona do quarto, o observando por cima da capa dura do livro que tinha em mãos. Ele tinha um curativo no braço e vestia uma camisa bege, com a manga dobrada até o meio para que não sobrepusesse à bandagem. Baekhyun tinha os olhos fixos na atadura, enquanto relembrava as últimas coisas que conversaram antes de apagar.

— Você está bem? — Kyungsoo chamou sua atenção enquanto fechava o livro e o colocava em cima da mesinha ao lado da poltrona.

— Eu… Acho que sim. — Respondeu um pouco confuso. — Eu... nossa.

— Talvez seja muita informação para assimilar. — Kyungsoo se aproximou. Foi a vez dele checar a temperatura do outro com o dorso da destra. — Pelo menos você não está mais ardendo em febre.

— Quanto tempo eu dormi? — Sentou-se na cama, ereto.

— Acho que umas seis horas, talvez — disse com calma, sentando na beirada da cama. Baekhyun fez menção em levantar mas foi interrompido. — Sinta-se à vontade para ficar aqui o tempo que precisar até saber o que fazer.

— Eu definitivamente não tenho ideia do que fazer agora. — O rapaz levou as mãos à cabeça, e olhando para o jovem sentado à sua frente tocou o curativo que ele exibia no braço. — E eu ainda te feri… Eu sou um monstro. — Declarou choroso e cheio de culpa.

— Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Você não tinha noção de nada até eu roubar você pra mim. — Riu um pouco, tentando suavizar o clima pesado que pairava no ar. — Como disse, você pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar, assim podemos chegar a alguma conclusão sobre tudo isso. — Bateu na têmpora com o indicador. — Duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma só.

Baekhyun sorriu com os lábios, mas mantinha o olhar triste e vazio. Se sentia péssimo por tudo que estava acontecendo, e ao mesmo tempo tinha milhares de questionamentos pulsando no seu interior. Não sabia muito bem o que pensar, nem como agir dali para frente, mas aceitou todas as ofertas do anfitrião, incluindo a de sair da cama e ir comer alguma coisa, feita sem alarde quando ele, de pé, lhe estendeu a mão para que levantasse. Comeu em silêncio, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar enquanto abastecia o corpo, com Kyungsoo o acompanhando calmamente naquela tarde ensolarada.

— Eu vou dormir no trailer. — Comunicou um tempo depois, com um pouco mais de serenidade na voz.

— Não precisa Baekhyun, eu já separei o quarto de hóspedes para você.

— Não. Eu vou dormir no trailer. — Reafirmou a decisão. — Nós não sabemos exatamente como tudo acontece ainda, e pelo jeito eu não tenho muito controle de mim mesmo quando me transformo — disse com pesar, olhando para a bandagem no braço alheio.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em concordância, resignado. Sabia que não era de uma hora para outra que entenderiam o que estava acontecendo, e não queria forçar o outro no processo. Ele mesmo estava confuso com tudo, não conseguia imaginar como estaria sendo para o Baekhyun passar por todas essas revelações.

— Eu fiquei matutando enquanto você dormia, e acho que você se transforma quando anoitece… — disse pensativo. — Afinal, você dormiu depois do desmaio e continuou humano, e pelo que disse tem um sono incontrolável quando o sol se põe.

— Uhum. — Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça e sorriu contido. — Acho que achamos a resposta ao fato de eu acordar nu todas as manhãs.

  
  
  
  


⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

  
  
  
  


Já fazia uma semana que Baekhyun tinha Kyungsoo como seu anfitrião naquela propriedade, distante algumas horas da realidade em que vivera. Concentrava-se em tentar achar uma resposta para as perguntas que guardara de si mesmo sobre a sua vida, enquanto tinha o rapaz de cabelos pretos e grandes olhos curiosos como guia de seus pensamentos confusos. Trocavam convicções e ideais, fazendo companhia um para o outro durante o dia, e assim Kyungsoo mostrou um pouco de como era sua vida para o novo hóspede.

Baekhyun sempre esteve aberto a aprender sobre os hábitos do outro, e foi extremamente grato ao jovem por tê-lo ensinado diversas coisas do seu cotidiano, ouvindo com muito interesse o que Kyungsoo lhe contava durante as tardes que passavam juntos. Ele falava sobre os livros que lera e os indicava à Baekhyun, que aprendera a ler com sua cuidadora quando criança, e mesmo um pouco enferrujado devido à pouca frequência estava disposto a retomar o hábito por influência do mais velho. Admirava Kyungsoo contar empolgado sobre as noites na cidade, gesticulando expansivo na intenção de lhe passar a maior quantidade de detalhes, enquanto o observava sentado na cerca que limitava o espaço do pequeno pasto em que soltavam os cavalos, os cabelos pretos brilhosos reluzindo ao sol da primavera.

Era notável nos passeios pela propriedade o apreço de Baekhyun pelos animais. Se sentia conectado a eles, se disponibilizando a ajudar no estábulo enquanto fosse seu convidado, e Kyungsoo, em contrapartida, se ofereceu em lhe ensinar a montar. Não foi surpresa para o mais novo a conexão que criara com o cavalo caramelo que apelidou carinhosamente de Croissant, devido a cor da pelagem e a doçura no olhar, e já não conseguia ignorar a afeição latente pelo seu anfitrião, sempre tão cuidadoso em lhe oferecer ajuda toda vez que selavam os cavalos. Baekhyun já tinha aprendido como fazer, era um garoto muito inteligente e pegava facilmente novas lições, mas sentia que essa pequena tarefa os colocava mais próximos principalmente fisicamente, a cada roçar de mãos que despretensiosamente acontecia ao amarrar a sela no animal. Se sentia livre, e aos poucos o receio que sua mãe postiça o colocara ia se dissipando. Pressentia que Kyungsoo era uma pessoa em quem realmente poderia confiar, afinal, ele o deixou andar por cada pedaço daquela propriedade sem lhe perguntar onde ia, e se quisesse fugir já até sabia usar um cavalo para tal, mas não o fez. Queria ser completamente livre no mundo e não ter que se esconder por aí, e para ter sucesso nessa empreitada teria que fazer tudo com calma.

Tornou-se consciente da sua transformação desde que estivera afastado dos limites do picadeiro, se lembrando cada dia mais com vivacidade dos acontecimentos quando estava em seu estado animal. Foi incrível para ele conseguir se enxergar sem torpor quando transformado, e em um dos passeios a cavalo até o lago, tentava junto ao novo amigo chegar a alguma conclusão sobre o que o fazia estar anestesiado.

— Eu acho que você pode ter sido vítima de um feitiço. — Kyungsoo levantou a hipótese enquanto arremessava uma pedrinha no lago, sentado próximo a margem. — Não só o fato de você ser um leão, mas sim um controle mental, entende?

— Como se tivessem dois feitiços em mim? — Baekhyun ponderou enquanto remexia na grama com um graveto.

— É. Você disse que todos que entraram para a trupe nunca saíram de lá. — Jogou outra pedra na água. — E se todos estiverem enfeitiçados…?

— Pode ser. Você acha que o Senhor Chesmont saía por aí angariando pessoas para fazer parte do circo?

— Provavelmente. Talvez ele escolhesse pessoas diferentes ou em dificuldade. — Considerou. — Ou talvez os dois. Você não disse que a moça que cuidava de você falou que ninguém te compreenderia? Talvez você já fosse assim e ele se aproveitou disso.

— Temos um ponto aí. — Coçou o queixo. — Mas se eu sou naturalmente assim, por que não consigo controlar quando quero ser ou não um leão?

Essa pergunta martelava na cabeça de Baekhyun desde que descobriu ser Hasani. Além de ser livre do senhor Chesmont, queria ser livre de tudo. Queria poder ver as estrelas no céu e comentar sobre elas, queria poder andar pela rua e experimentar tudo aquilo que Kyungsoo lhe contara da noite parisiense em seus passeios à cavalo na margem do lago. Não queria uma cura, Hasani era uma parte importante de quem era e foi por ser assim que acabou conhecendo o amigo. Não queria deixar de ser leão, só não queria ser refém de si mesmo. Queria ser os dois. Queria tudo.

Tirou os sapatos pesados herdados do circo e dobrou as barras da calça até ficarem um pouco abaixo do joelho. Kyungsoo acompanhou com os olhos o mais novo passar na frente de si e ir descalço até a beirada do lago, e jogou uma pedrinha em direção a ele, acertando seu tornozelo.

— O que está fazendo? — Kyungsoo perguntou assim que ele se virou para si. 

— Vim molhar o pé. — Baekhyun respondeu. — Vocês não se banham aqui?

— Não entro no lago há muito tempo — Kyungsoo disse, pensativo. — Quando era mais novo vivia dentro dele, mas agora acho que me acostumei. 

— Uns com tanto, outros com tão pouco. — Baekhyun estalou a língua no céu da boca em negação. — Eu nunca entrei em um.

Kyungsoo estagnou por alguns segundos com a informação. Tirou os sapatos e dobrou a calça como Baekhyun havia feito e se colocou ao lado do rapaz, que admirava entretido a água molhar os peitos dos pés.

— Você quer entrar? — Propôs ao mais novo.

Baekhyun se sobressaltou. Queria sim entrar na água, mas era uma coisa muito nova para si. Levantou o rosto e encontrou os olhos tenros de Kyungsoo o fitando de volta, dando suporte para a resposta que ele sabia que diria.

— Você sabe nadar? — Perguntou, um pouco receoso.

— O suficiente para manter nós dois vivos. — Kyungsoo respondeu com um sorriso enquanto se despia da própria camisa, jogando-a em seguida para perto dos sapatos que ficaram um pouco afastados da beirada.

Kyungsoo entrou, e em poucos passos já estava com a água batendo no meio das coxas. Virou-se para o rapaz que ainda permanecia na margem:

— A partir daqui fica um pouco fundo, mas nada desesperador. Vem.

Baekhyun assentiu com a cabeça, engolindo seco ao perceber ser real demais a possibilidade de entrar naquele lago. Repetiu os passos do mais velho, começando em tirar a camisa e jogá-la perto de seus pertences e andou temeroso, seguindo pelo caminho que Kyungsoo fizera anteriormente. Resolveu sentar quando sentiu a água molhar as coxas e ficou ali, com a água batendo embaixo do peito.

— Vem. — Kyungsoo fez um sinal com a mão, o chamando para perto.

Baekhyun sentiu que a partir daquele ponto não teria mais chão para se equilibrar e jogou o corpo pra frente, se mantendo com a cabeça para fora da água. Bateu braços e pernas em reflexo e se sentiu emergir um pouco, ficando mais tranquilo por saber que se manteria a salvo se continuasse com as ações tomadas. Respirou fundo e tentou se deslocar em direção a Kyungsoo, que o esperava um pouco à frente, em um pedaço onde a água era mais escura devido à profundidade. 

— Você nada como um cachorro.

— Ou como um leão. — Baekhyun pontuou, dando uma piscadela em resposta. 

Kyungsoo riu com a constatação. Olhar Baekhyun com a cabeça para fora da água escura, prostrado para frente e movimentando os membros submersos para se manter na superfície era gracioso.

— Tente ficar em pé na água como estou — disse, enquanto agitava lentamente os braços em volta de si.

— Não consigo. — Baekhyun respondeu, mas era visível que não tinha efetivamente se permitido a tentar.

— Me dê sua mão. — Kyungsoo estendeu a destra em direção a ele e subiu seu próprio corpo para ficar deitado e bater as pernas mais perto da superfície. 

Baekhyun aproximou-se devagar, ainda nadando do jeito que seu instinto o propunha quando alcançou a mão do mais velho. Kyungsoo sorriu para lhe dar segurança e ele retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso.

— Deixe as pernas baixarem, mas mexa seus braços em volta do corpo.

— Assim? — Fez um movimento que lhe fez parecer afoito.

Kyungsoo chegou mais perto. Segurou novamente uma das mãos e com a outra tocou na cintura de Baekhyun, por baixo da água. Sentiu o corpo na ponta dos seus dedos estremecer e o olhar do mais novo repousou sobre o seu, denso. Experimentou um comichão no estômago que há tempos não se dava o direito de sentir, mas tentou parecer neutro para não desconcentrar nem a si e nem ao aprendiz. 

— Coloque as duas mãos no meu ombro e bata as pernas embaixo da água — pediu, e assim que foi atendido colocou a outra mão na cintura de Baekhyun. Ficaram assim por um tempo, em um silêncio de vozes humanas mas cheio de sons naturais vindos da água e dos pássaros ao redor. Só saíram do transe quando ouviram Croissant e Noir, o cavalo preto de Kyungsoo, relincharem perto da árvore em que estavam amarrados.

— Viu como consegue? — Kyungsoo quebrou o silêncio e foi respondido com um sorriso aberto e bonito do mais novo.

Baekhyun aprendia rápido, e logo estavam os dois entregues a brincadeiras aquáticas, submergindo e emergindo, afrontando um ao outro com esguichos de mão e provocações veladas na parte rasa do lago. Passaram um tempo se banhando, em meio a risos e olhares discretos de Kyungsoo em conferir a forma física que o outro possuía, o tronco magro mas definido devido aos trabalhos braçais no picadeiro lhe saltando aos olhos. Baekhyun não ficou para trás em admirar o mais velho, que não era tão definido como si, mas era muito bonito da sua própria maneira.

Saíram da água e deitaram na grama, perto dos pertences que outrora deixaram por lá, aproveitando o calor do sol. Baekhyun virou de bruços para secar as costas e se dirigiu ao rapaz, deitado ao lado dele de barriga para cima a admirar o céu limpo e bonito do campo.

— Eu quero que você me veja hoje de noite — declarou, um pouco titubeante, enquanto remexia na grama. — Como Hasani, digo. Eu me sinto consciente quando estou como leão, mas preciso que alguém testemunhe. Preciso entender se posso controlar meus instintos e se reconheço as pessoas ao meu redor.

Kyungsoo virou o rosto em sua direção e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente em resposta.

— Eu o farei, se assim deseja. 

  
  


A proximidade do pôr do sol trouxe uma ansiedade sem precedentes para Baekhyun, que esperava a noite chegar encostado no vagão que vinha sendo sua morada há anos, depois de um bom banho e uma muda limpa e seca de roupa. Viu Kyungsoo vir ao seu encontro, com um sorriso nos lábios e a confiança estampada no rosto, sem medo algum. O olhava curioso, sem entender muito bem como poderia estar tão calmo nessa situação. Por mais que ele próprio tivesse certeza de que estava sim em sã consciência quando transformado, tinha receio de que alguma coisa de errado acontecesse, e não se perdoaria se algo de ruim ocorresse com ele.

— Você me impressiona, sabia? — Disse para o outro, que acabara de adentrar o trailer. — Como pode estar tão calmo com tudo?

— Vai dar tudo certo, Baekhyun. — Respondeu com tranquilidade enquanto se sentavam lado a lado no monte de palha recém arrumado.

— Eu já te machuquei uma vez. — Respirou fundo. — Não vou me perdoar se eu te machucar de novo. — Segurou a cabeça com as mãos, tamborilando os dedos no cocoruto em nervosismo. — Eu… Eu estou com medo.

— Eu confio em você — Kyungsoo falou sem rodeio nenhum. — Você confia em mim?

Era impossível mensurar o impacto dessas palavras. Baekhyun virou-se para ele e os olhares se cruzaram. Ficaram por um tempo se fitando, sem saber o que dizer. Ele sentia um ímpeto, um impulso irrefreável de retribuir tudo aquilo que recebera em toda essa curta, mas intensa, trajetória de autoconhecimento que acabaram se enfiando. Seus olhos alternaram instintivamente para a boca de Kyungsoo, e sentiu os próprios lábios se entreabrirem. Parecia natural que acontecesse, mas ele mesmo não sabia muito bem o que estava se passando consigo. Sentiu um grande sopro de adrenalina percorrer suas veias, algo que não tinha sentido nem ao subir na parte mais alta da lona do circo em um dia de trabalho.

— Feche os olhos — pediu baixinho.

Kyungsoo prontamente cerrou as pálpebras em uma demonstração simples e clara de confiança. Seria leviano se fingisse que não desejava o que viria a seguir. Sentiu a respiração de Baekhyun bem perto do seu rosto, os lábios milimetricamente afastados e o calor daquele corpo, tão pertinho do seu, ser assimilado por todos os poros da pele.

Foi surpreendido com uma leve cosquinha no nariz, seguido da sensação áspera de uma grande superfície molhada passando sobre sua bochecha. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com Hasani, o olhando com aqueles olhos amarelos bonitos que já conhecia. Riu de corpo inteiro e recebeu outra lambida do animal no rosto, que claramente o havia reconhecido.

— Ei ei… — Fez-lhe um carinho no pescoço, bem embaixo da juba. — Você sabe quem sou eu, não é? — Foi respondido por mais uma testada carinhosa do leão, que se esfregava no jovem pedindo carinho. — Pelo visto acho que sim.

Lá fora a lua já se erguia bonita. Kyungsoo abriu a porta do trailer e sentou-se na beirada, com as pernas pendendo no ar. Hasani deitou ao seu lado com as patas em frente ao corpo, como uma esfinge. Seu rabo batia no assoalho de madeira, fazendo ora ou outra um ruído parecido com o de um tambor. Recebeu um afago no pelo vasto e brilhante da nuca e bocejou largo enquanto admiravam juntos o céu.

— Será que amanhã você vai se lembrar de tudo? — Kyungsoo disse, pensativo. — Hoje as estrelas estão tão bonitas, não acha?

No amarelo dos olhos de Hasani ele viu todas as estrelas do céu reluzirem, deslumbrantes.

Era o brilho da liberdade.

  
  
  
  
  


⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

  
  
  
  
  


A luz entrava pelas frestas da madeira e iluminava parcialmente o interior do trailer. Baekhyun abriu os olhos assim que sentiu a claridade alcançar-lhe a face, e virou-se de bruços em cima da já tão conhecida palha em que dormia. Apoiou o queixo em um dos braços e ficou a admirar Kyungsoo, ali deitado ao seu lado, com o mesmo livro que já o vira em mãos, repousado em seu tórax. Acompanhou o descer e subir suave do exemplar junto com a respiração, e ficou ali por um tempo velando o sono alheio. Só se destituiu da função ao ver os olhos grandes que admirava se abrirem preguiçosos e repousarem sobre os seus.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Bom dia. — Kyungsoo tirou o livro de cima de si e virou-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

— Quero saber se podemos continuar de onde paramos ontem. — Baekhyun sentiu os próprios olhos faiscarem com a ousadia de seu pedido.

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça para chegar mais perto de Baekhyun e lhe roubou um selinho. Foi rápido, mas o suficiente para responder o rapaz, que o abraçou pela cintura e o trouxe para perto de si. Os lábios se juntaram, dessa vez um pouco mais demorado do que da primeira, e Baekhyun não conseguia parar de sorrir ao sentir Kyungsoo tão perto, os cílios de ambos delicadamente se esbarrando a cada piscada. A mão do rapaz percorreu seu braço num carinho suave e os lábios cheinhos investigaram seu pescoço. Sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer com os toques que tateavam toda a lateral do seu tronco, e cada vez mais se tornava urgente que o contato fosse maior. Queria ter as digitais de Kyungsoo lhe apertando — ora com força, ora com sutileza —, deixando todas as marcas possíveis na sua pele e coração nu.

Arfou, excitado, os pelos da nuca eriçados, um frio gostoso subindo por toda a espinha, a saliva molhada banhando a derme. As testas se encontraram e as pálpebras semicerradas se abriram em uníssono, e seus olhos focaram a íris brilhante de Kyungsoo, que silenciosamente lhe contava quanto desejo ele tinha dentro de si e que já não conseguia mais esconder. E ele sabia que seu corpo inteiro dizia o mesmo.

— Baekhyun... — Ofegou em busca de ar. — Seus olhos mudaram de cor.

— Culpa sua por ter me deixado assim — respondeu cheio de graça, enquanto guiava a mão de Kyungsoo até que ele tocasse suas partes baixas.

Rolaram pela palha em meio a risadas, sentindo os corpos se esquentarem mais a cada toque. Kyungsoo lutou um pouco para se livrar de suas roupas, principalmente da camisa, que Baekhyun tirou com muito cuidado para não arrancar o curativo que protegia o corte que ele o fizera dias atrás. Beijou por cima da bandagem em sinal de cuidado enquanto jogava a camisa do jovem para longe:

— Acho que descobri uma vantagem em sempre acordar nu pela manhã. — Brincou, amoroso, e recebeu mais uma gargalhada gostosa em resposta.

Baekhyun não sabia muito bem como fazer aquilo, não tinha experiência em nada e nunca tinha se relacionado com alguém, mas era tudo tão natural que apenas se entregou. Experimentava diferentes sabores cada vez que trazia nos lábios um pouquinho do rapaz que pesava sobre si, abrigado em seu corpo, e queria degustar cada pedaço dele que sua boca ávida conseguisse alcançar.

— Antes que eu me esqueça… Ontem as estrelas estavam realmente bonitas — Baekhyun confessou, os olhares embriagados se encontrando novamente. — Queria que soubesse que ontem eu realmente estava ali.

Kyungsoo o apertou forte como se evitasse deixá-lo escapar e ele arqueou, entregue, sendo tomado por um turbilhão de sensações que achou jamais ser capaz de sentir. O abdômen se contraiu em resposta à toda aquela maré de prazer que o invadiu sem avisar que viria, mas inundou de felicidade todos os poros da sua pele. Sentiu Kyungsoo estremecer sobre si, com espasmos longos e um sorriso brotando nos lábios, os mesmos lábios que beijavam com doçura sua clavícula salpicada de suor.

Estavam completos, se pertencendo sem se prender, retribuindo um ao outro com tudo aquilo que podiam e queriam dar. Naquele dia se amaram sem hora, refletindo nos olhos um do outro as próprias cores que podiam brilhar.

Depois de muitas horas entregues, Baekhyun se aconchegou no peito de Kyungsoo e os dois ficaram por um tempo ali deitados na palha, trocando carinhos e suposições.

— Eu acho que chegou a hora de eu ir atrás das minhas respostas. — Baekhyun tocou no assunto com um pouco de receio do que ouviria em retorno.

— Uhum… — Kyungsoo consentiu enquanto lhe acariciava a pele, mas o temor era visível na voz. — Mas é arriscado que vá até lá.

— Eu já sei me controlar, eu preciso ir. — Levantou o torso para olhá-lo nos olhos e encontrou a angústia estampada neles.

— Eu vou no seu lugar — disse, sentando na palha de súbito. — Veja bem, eu consegui roubar um trailer com um leão dentro, vai ser fácil eu ir lá só para investigar — falou debochado.

Baekhyun riu da confiança exacerbada do outro, mas seu semblante era de extrema preocupação.

— Escuta, vai dar tudo certo. — Kyungsoo vestia suas roupas apressado. — Se eu for agora consigo chegar para o espetáculo e me camuflo sem muitos problemas. Eu estarei de volta assim que amanhecer.

— E se caso você não voltar? — Baekhyun replicou com pesar.

— Bom… Se eu não voltar você sabe onde me procurar.

  
  
  
  


⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

  
  
  
  
  


Hasani não descansou a noite inteira, andando incessantemente em círculos dentro do trailer. Em alguns momentos estirou-se no assoalho repousando a cabeça sobre as patas, mas seu estado sempre alerta o despertava a qualquer mínimo ruído vindo do lado de fora do vagão. Na maioria do tempo tinha os olhos amarelos fixos na porta, ansiando que ela se abrisse e revelasse um Kyungsoo a salvo do perigo, mas esse pedido íntimo não foi atendido. Após muitas horas resistindo ao cansaço, seu corpo sucumbiu fatigado e dolorido sobre a palha.

Com o dia já nascido Baekhyun despertou de supetão, após adormecer sem querer em meio a preocupações e sobressaltos. Se tivesse apostado que Kyungsoo não voltaria teria ganho, mas essa não era uma aposta em que queria ser vencedor. Calçou os sapatos e já vestido correu para o estábulo. Selou Croissant e saiu, com um cantil de água a tiracolo e um mapa da região embaixo do braço.

A estrada não era fácil, ainda mais para alguém que não tinha muita intimidade em andar por aí sozinho, mas Baekhyun tinha um objetivo e não ia se deixar abater por qualquer adversidade. Há poucos dias conheceu o gosto da liberdade e não abriria mão de continuar sentindo tudo o que provara. Se embrenhou por entre os campos, beirando a estrada, para que a caminhada não fosse tão agressiva tanto para ele quanto para o cavalo, buscando a sombra por entre as copas das árvores e um pouco de água fresca por alguns lugares que passava.

Guiou-se pela linha férrea ao chegar na cidade, e avistou a bandeirola com as cores já conhecidas do circo após horas de viagem. Parou um pouco afastado e deixou Croissant amarrado na guarita da estação abandonada, e se aproximou com extremo cuidado para não ser notado. Adentrou os limites do local, esgueirando-se pelas paredes dos inúmeros vagões espalhados. Imaginou que os artistas circenses provavelmente não tinham conhecimento da má índole do senhor Chesmont, mas não podia arriscar ser entregue por algum deles. Dirigiu-se até o trailer do antigo chefe para sondar o que poderia ter acontecido e se surpreendeu quando pôs-se nas pontas dos pés para conseguir enxergar o interior pela pequena janela lateral do veículo.

— Me diga onde ele está e eu lhe deixo ir! — Esbravejava o velho, sua voz aumentando o volume e ficando cada vez mais gutural.

Kyungsoo gemia de dor, amarrado na cadeira de madeira que agora Baekhyun lembrava ter sido um dos objetos usados contra si nas noites em que o sujeito tentava o subjugar. Ele tinha a lateral do rosto tomada por hematomas e seu machucado do braço estava aberto, provavelmente devido a algum momento de resistência. Baekhyun sentiu suas têmporas latejando de nervoso, com o sangue circulando apressadamente nas veias e ficou zonzo, mas esforçou-se para permanecer consciente e continuar acompanhando a discussão que acontecia.

— Eu já disse que não vou te dizer nada. — Kyungsoo cuspiu no chão em protesto. — Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Senhor Chesmont, impaciente, se aproximou para segurar o rosto do prisioneiro pelo queixo, apertando o maxilar com força para que ele olhasse em sua direção.

— Você levou minha mina de ouro embora! Preciso que pague por isso! — Empurrou-lhe o rosto com violência. Foi até o canto do aposento para pegar a _mace_ que usava em todas as apresentações do circo e passou as mãos em cima da superfície redonda que ficava na ponta. Magicamente o interior da esfera começou a se mover, com uma nebulosa, e o velho desrosqueou o globo do bastão de madeira.

— Já que tirou meu bem mais precioso, agora vai servir a mim como pagamento! — Caminhou até as costas de Kyungsoo, que tentou resistir quando o velho furou-lhe a carne do dedo com o canivete afiado que levava no cinto, e jogou uma gota de sangue do jovem dentro da solução. Gargalhou ao ver o conteúdo do frasco revolver-se sozinho, satisfeito com o desfecho parcial dessa história.

Baekhyun sentiu suas vistas escurecerem e tudo ao seu entorno rodou junto com o movimento do líquido que se misturava na esfera. Caiu de joelhos na grama, ao lado do veículo, o baque do próprio corpo chegando ao chão ecoou alto pelo espaço. Ouviu a porta do trailer se abrir e o som de passadas pesadas vindas em sua direção era ensurdecedor para seus sentidos aguçados. Sentiu seus pés serem agarrados por dois pares de mãos e tudo em sua volta se tornou breu.

  
  


Acordou tórpido, deitado em cima de alguns lençóis que pareciam familiares. A luz era fraca e ainda tinha dificuldade em focar, mas à medida que ia recobrando os sentidos conseguiu visualizar um par de cabeças o observando de cima, com imensos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros caprichosamente enrolados que faziam uma moldura bonita nos dois rostos delicados, praticamente iguais.

— Rosie, ele está acordando. — Louise disse baixo, cutucando a irmã com o cotovelo.

— Eu percebi, Louise — respondeu, fazendo um gesto com uma das mãos para que a irmã se afastasse. — Vá e pegue um copo d'água, esse menino está pálido como pó de arroz. — Sentou-se na beirada da cama, perto do rapaz.

Baekhyun reconheceu as gêmeas acrobatas que já vira inúmeras vezes treinando seus números no tecido enquanto ele executava os reparos corriqueiros na estrutura do picadeiro. Se assustou ao lembrar subitamente o porquê estava de volta à caravana e ameaçou levantar rápido para sair dali, mas foi barrado pela delicada mão de Rosie, espalmada em seu peito.

— Calma rapaz. Nós estamos do seu lado. — Tentou acalmá-lo com um sorriso sincero.

— Até porque só uma louca ficaria do lado daquele velho nojento. — Louise agitou o corpo em horror e fez uma careta de asco enquanto lhe estendeu o copo cheio que trazia.

O rapaz, afoito, tomou toda água em goles rápidos e se arrumou, ereto, em cima da cama que acordara. Tinha muitas perguntas para fazer e resolveu começar com a mais óbvia, no intuito de ser objetivo:

— Vocês sabem quem eu sou? — Apontou para si mesmo com o indicador.

— Claro que sabemos, Baekhyun…

— Não, não, Rosie, quem eu sou de verdade. — Alternava rapidamente os olhos de uma para outra, esperando uma réplica rápida.

As duas irmãs continuaram a olhá-lo, mas ele sabia que elas estavam se comunicando na entrelinhas. Ele bufou, mostrando descontentamento com a demora e repousou o olhar em Louise. Ela respondeu com uma palma:

— Hasani! Claro! Olhe Rosie, os olhos! — Comentou empolgada enquanto chacoalhava a irmã. — Agora você não pode dizer que eu estava delirando! Eu sabia!

— Então é bem possível que sua hipótese esteja certa… — Rosie refletiu com hesitação.

As irmãs puseram-se a lhe contar dos acontecimentos desde seu sumiço. O Senhor Chesmont inventou as desculpas mais estapafúrdias para explicar o desaparecimento simultâneo do grande astro da trupe e do único faz-tudo da equipe, mas como era tudo muito contraditório elas ficaram desconfiadas do homem. Notaram também que se sentiam mais dispostas e menos subservientes aos caprichos e horas exaustivas de trabalho impostas por ele, e pela primeira vez sentiram vontade de sair dos limites da caravana. Rosie conseguiu andar pelas ruas da cidade em uma noite em que obteve sucesso em se safar dos olhares controladores do velho. Começaram a suspeitar do comportamento arredio e ignorante além da conta que Chesmont distribuía de graça para todos, e tiveram suas suposições confirmadas quando perceberam uma movimentação suspeita no trailer do senhor.

— Kyungsoo. — Interrompeu o rapaz com os olhos tristes… — Ele não deveria ter vindo no meu lugar. — Choramingou triste com a imagem da última vez que o vira pregada na retina.

— Agora só precisamos entender como aquele imundo controla as pessoas. — Louise questionou, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto.

— O globo! — Baekhyun exclamou subitamente. — Eu o vi furar o dedo de Kyungsoo e jogar uma gota de sangue dentro do líquido escuro. É a esfera brilhante que fica na ponta daquele bastão que ele sempre carrega. Nós precisamos destruí-lo. — Baekhyun completou, pensativo.

— Mas isso é fácil. — Rosie disse com total segurança na voz. — Juntem aqui, eu tenho um plano.

  
  
  
  
  
  


⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

  
  
  
  
  
  


A noite surgiu densa. As pessoas já adentravam animadas pelo corredor de acesso ao picadeiro em busca de ocupar um bom lugar na arquibancada. Rosie e Louise recepcionavam sorridentes os espectadores e recolhiam os ingressos, enquanto esperavam que todos se acomodassem em seus assentos para que o senhor Chesmont pudesse assim dar início a mais uma sessão circense.

O show começou com os malabaristas e seus aparelhos, colorindo os ares a cada manejo sincronizado, e foram seguidos por Rosie e Louise, que fizeram sua primeira entrada executando graciosamente os movimentos acrobáticos tão bem ensaiados e que encantavam com êxito qualquer tipo de plateia. Os mímicos em seus monociclos pedalavam sobre o tablado, dando continuidade à ordem habitual dos números, escolhendo novamente uma pessoa do público e a presenteando com uma flor e um algodão doce no final da brincadeira. Após a saída dos malabares em seu segundo ato, o senhor Chesmont adentrou o picadeiro, posicionando-se bem ao centro, e chamou a atenção da audiência batendo três vezes com a ponta da _mace_ no chão, provocando um estrépito causado pelo encontro do objeto com a superfície.

— Senhoras e Senhores, hoje teremos a estreia de um número novo! — Bradava a plenos pulmões. — Nosso leão não pôde estar presente, então apresento a vocês o nosso novo artista: D.O., o homem mais forte do mundo!

A cortina se abriu revelando Kyungsoo. O jovem magro de cabelos pretos foi iluminado pelo refletor e ouviu-se um burburinho da plateia, desconfiada do que aquele rapaz desprovido de músculos poderia fazer. Andou um pouco mais para a frente em direção ao grande caixote de madeira que havia sido arrastado para o centro do tablado com ajuda de um maquinário específico devido ao peso excessivo que possuía, e pegou as cordas pesadas que transpassavam o cubo, colocando-as sobre os ombros e virando de costas para o público. O dono do circo observava tudo ao lado, com um enorme sorriso de satisfação no rosto, e mal se continha dentro da própria excitação, no aguardo da execução do número.

Um rugido alto ecoou pela arena e o senhor Chesmont congelou. Pelo corredor de entrada Hasani apareceu, desfilando imponente pelo caminho semi iluminado em direção ao velho. Chegou bem perto dele, o rodeando como presa, mostrando os dentes afiados em direção ao homem. Deu algumas voltas, completamente focado no sujeito, mas se desconcentrou assim que por um mísero segundo alternou os olhos amarelos em direção a nova atração.

Kyungsoo não estava mais com o rosto machucado como vira mais cedo enquanto espiava pela janela do trailer. Agora tinha a pele reluzente como cera, totalmente inexpressivo. Hasani se afastou do seu objetivo principal e foi até o rapaz, o empurrando com a testa como já fizera inúmeras vezes desde que se conheceram, mas não obteve resposta. Os olhos grandes que tanto gostava estavam vazios, e apenas via sua própria tristeza que explodia dentro do coração do leão.

Aproveitando a distração do animal, Chesmont mexeu a _mace_ que segurava e, como se fosse um maestro, ordenou que Kyungsoo lhe batesse. O corpo sem vida própria do rapaz obedeceu como uma marionete e golpeou o leão com uma força descomunal para qualquer humano. O velho gargalhava ao ver Hasani ser arremessado para longe enquanto Louise corria ao encontro de Rosie por entre as estruturas suspensas que sustentavam os aparelhos aéreos.

— Ai não, Rosie… — Louise soluçava agoniada.

— Anda, me passe o tecido — pediu com pressa. — Ainda temos uma chance.

Rosie olhava para os colegas malabaristas que assistiam tudo acontecer do chão e fez um sinal para que eles auxiliassem a plateia que corria em desvario a evadir o local. No tablado, Chesmont batia o bastão no chão, ritmado com um tambor, enquanto gritava alto para sobrepor as vozes do público aflito.

— Você achou que seria fácil se livrar de mim, não é mesmo Hasani? — Batia cada vez mais forte o bastão na madeira, diminuindo o intervalo entre as batidas. — Não adianta, você sempre servirá a mim! — Passou a mão sobre o globo da _mace_ e o conteúdo começou a se remexer dentro do vidro. — Você é meu, moleque insolente!

Nesse momento todos os integrantes da trupe levaram as mãos à cabeça. A feição de dor dominava os rostos e muitos caíram de joelhos, agonizando e pedindo por misericórdia. Rosie franzia o cenho em sofrimento, mas se segurou firme no topo do tecido enquanto se enrolava com o comprimento, deixando apenas uma pequena ponta pender esticada.

— Não! — Louise berrou em desespero, mas não conseguiu auxiliar a irmã já que o controle mental que o globo exercia sobre ela era muito grande.

— É nossa única chance! — E dizendo isso, projetou o corpo para fora da estrutura.

Segurou firme e escorregou um pouco, sentido que a amarração improvisada feita pelo corpo estava suficientemente firme. Dentro de sua mente deixou ecoar a música com qual ensaiavam, a sua preferida, e ela ditou o ritmo para a performance imaginária que parecia deslocada ao que acontecia em seu redor. Tomou fôlego e se enrolou mais uma vez, fazendo com que sua cintura ficasse envolvida pelo pano. Olhou para baixo e viu Hasani tentando levantar da pancada que levara, e o senhor Chesmont a encarar o animal com desprezo, bem embaixo dela, totalmente delirante após os poderes do globo terem sido convocados e começarem também a dominá-lo.

Era agora ou nunca. Soltou todo o peso do corpo e sentiu o tecido se desenrolar de si a levando rapidamente para perto do solo. Assim que o tecido se esticou ao limite, Rosie abriu os braços e conseguiu alcançar o bastão, e com um tapa o jogou para fora do alcance do velho. Terminou de se desenrolar, colocando finalmente os pés no tablado, se soltando por completo do pano em um pouso suave.

— Não! O que você fez, sua imunda! — Chesmont vociferou em direção à moça que corria para pegar a _mace_ caída.

O velho ameaçou correr para agarrá-la pelos cabelos mas Hasani interveio. Se colocou entre eles, servindo de escudo caso o homem cogitasse tentar mais uma vez fazer algum mal. O leão era movido por puro ódio e seus olhos amarelos brilhavam ferozes pela possibilidade de matar o desgraçado. Já não enxergava nada além da sua única presa, sua caça mais preciosa: o velho louco que o manteve aprisionado dentro de si mesmo. Rugiu, mostrando os dentes, olhos faiscando da cólera que achou que nunca sentiria em vida. Estava furioso, a ira cegando seus instintos humanos e deixando aflorar o instinto selvagem enraizado dentro de si. Queria fazer justiça com suas próprias patas, e de preferência com os dentes também.

Chesmont deu alguns passos para trás e acabou caindo, a tentativa de engatinhar fora de seu alcance. Não conseguiu fugir e prostrou-se, estatelado no chão. Sentiu o bafo quente de Hasani no rosto e uma gota de saliva escorreu na sua cara quando a boca grande do animal se abriu para abocanhar sua cabeça.

— HASANI, NÃO! — Uma voz familiar o alcançou. — Não suje seus dentes com esse infeliz!

O leão virou-se e encontrou os olhos negros de Kyungsoo o encarando, assustados. Fitou-o por alguns instantes e se sentiu reconectando com seus propósitos reais. Voltou-se para o velho, que implorava pela sua vida, humilhado. Cheirou o corpo estático no chão sem encostar um fio de bigode sequer naquele ser asqueroso, e com desprezo virou-se para ir embora.

Hasani desfilou pomposo pelo picadeiro indo ao encontro dos demais. Louise recebera o bichano sorridente, e de braços abertos deu-lhe muitos afagos na juba. Se aproximou de Kyungsoo e, enquanto se esfregava carinhosamente nas suas pernas com a testa, olhou para Rosie. Ela ostentava nas mãos o bastão que pertencia ao horrível senhor Chesmont e, vitoriosa, mostrou que na sua extremidade só pendia uma esfera quebrada e sem nenhum conteúdo. 

— Estamos todos livres, Hasani. Não existe mais nada que possa nos controlar.

  
  
  
  
  


⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sophia abanava a mão em frente ao jovem que contava a história, entusiasmada. Tinha mantido os olhos e ouvidos atentos a todos os detalhes narrados mas parecia ter mil perguntas a fazer.

— O que aconteceu com o circo? — A menina indagou sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

— Bem, a trupe resolveu continuar unida depois que o velho mau fugiu correndo de lá — respondeu prontamente. — Hoje eles são uma grande família que viaja pelo mundo apresentando seus números. 

— E o moço bonito?

— Dos olhos grandes? — O rapaz questionou e ela respondeu que sim com a cabeça. — Bem, ele escolheu juntar-se a eles — suspirou docemente. — Ele e o leão se deram tão bem que decidiram apresentar o número principal do circo juntos. — Tentou esconder, em vão, o sorriso que escapava pelos lábios.

— Uaaaau! — disse a garotinha. — Mas o leão...?

Ao notar que as outras crianças já haviam se dispersado, o jovem sentou-se no chão ao lado da menina, para que a conversa ficasse só entre os dois:

— Depois que todos ficaram livres, ele percebeu que podia controlar quando queria se transformar, e convenhamos…. hoje ele é o melhor leão de circo de toda região. — Gabou-se, faceiro.

— Tio, tem mais uma coisa… — titubeou.

— Pode falar, pequena. O que foi?

— Sabe… O moço dos olhos grandes que você falou... Ele parece com aquele tio que veio com você… — Apontou para o rapaz de cabelos pretos sentado à mesa de jogos com mais dois meninos do orfanato.

— Hum… — Levantou a sobrancelha, pensativo. — Se eu lhe contar um segredo você promete não contar à ninguém?

— Prometo. — Disse baixinho, chegando mais perto.

— É ele mesmo. — Cochichou, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos para que ninguém mais o ouvisse.

A menina olhou para a mesa e rapidamente voltou a olhá-lo, curiosa. Franziu o cenho enquanto assimilava a informação. 

— Mas… Se ele é o moço dos olhos grandes… — apontou-o com o indicador — Então você… — arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que levava a mão à boca.

Baekhyun fez um sinal de silêncio e deu uma piscadela, confirmando a teoria da menina.

— Falando de mim? — Kyungsoo, que havia terminado a partida de Damas com os garotos, se aproximou silenciosamente. — Precisamos ir, já vai anoitecer.

— Lógico que não, mas que ideia! — Disse entre risos enquanto trocava olhares com sua nova confidente.

Se despediram das crianças em meio a promessas de se verem novamente, mas sabiam que com a vida agitada demoraria um pouco para voltarem à cidade. Até o seu retorno, com sorte, um futuro melhor já teria sido traçado para alguns daqueles pequenos. Era o que Baekhyun desejava.

Adentraram a velha caminhonete que servia de companheira nas andanças nesses anos de circo, Kyungsoo dando partida para esquentar o motor:

— Onde a trupe falou que nos esperaria?

— Na saída da cidade. — Baekhyun repousou a mão esquerda em cima da coxa do motorista.

— Eu acho tão bonito quando você conta nossa história. — Kyungsoo alcançou-lhe a mão, levando-a à boca para depositar um beijo. — Só acho que às vezes você exagera um pouco quando fala do meu olhar apaixonado — reclamou manhoso.

— E eu estou mentindo? — Fez-lhe um carinho no queixo que se transformou em um beliscão fraco em castigo.

— _Ai ai... Calma! Isso dói._ — Kyungsoo fez um pouco de drama, que não foi levado a sério por causa do sorriso bonito que exibia. — Qual é nossa próxima parada?

— Estava pensando em sairmos do país, o que acha? — Baekhyun propôs, pensativo.

— Você sabe que com você eu vou a qualquer lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Algumas informações pontuais: 
> 
> maças - são os aparelhos utilizados na ginástica artística e também uma forma de chamar os malabares. São todas as madeiras que tem uma extremidade com mais peso e maior dimensão do que a outra (e é com ç mesmo, hihi). 
> 
> mace - nesse caso são bastões utilizados nas fanfarras pelo condutor. Assemelham-se a báculos, mas como não poderia ter uma conotação mágica desde o início da história eu optei pelo nome estrangeiro mesmo. 
> 
> Regulus - conjunto de estrelas alfas da constelação de Leão. Dentro do grupinho das 4 estrelas temos a Regulus B. Não preciso explicar porque de ser a B né? ahahahahahaaha 
> 
> Hasani - nome de origem Suali que significa "bonito" e no árabe significa "bom". Depois de nomear Hasani descobri que realmente existe um leão de verdade com esse nome e ele vive no Houston Zoo, no Texas. Ele é mó lindão, olha! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODt6zw-E6w4
> 
> Cês pegaram a referência a Aladdin? Me digam que siiiim! Ahajjajajahaha 
> 
> AI! Eu voltei aqui só pra add que Hasani foi hugemente inspirado no meu cachorro chamado Rocky, que é um daushund de pelo longo arlequim (ITI MALIA di mamain CRETINO SAFADO) que todo mundo que vem na minha casa fala que ele olha como gente e que parece que de uma hora pra outra ele vai sair respondendo as visitas com a mesma falta de paciência que ele olha pra elas. Ahahahaaha Rocky, isso também é pra vc, bb 🧡 
> 
> Meu twitter é @_bonnie, me sigam lá se quiserem conversar ou só trocar uns memes mesmo! haahaahaha 
> 
> E meu MUITO OBRIGADA à você que chegou até aqui! 
> 
> 💗💗💗


End file.
